Little Did We Know
by SangoMirokuShipper
Summary: These are my thoughts on what happened in the past. Considering it's left practically blank in the series. I hope you'll help me reach my 150 chapter goal! "The journey started all with a missing mother, and a very mysterious girl. This is the story of Little did We Know!"
1. Chapter 1

(Sango's p.o.v.)

I was walking along the edge of the river next to my village when I saw a young boy, who looked about the same age as me, fighting a huge demon. I noticed that he had fallen into the river and the demon was advancing on I grabbed Hiraikotsu and Kirara and we went to help. The demon was about to kill him when Kirara and I sliced its head off with one swipe. The boy had fainted,and the river was dragging him off. So I pulled him onto shore with the help of Kirara. Slowly he began to wake up while I took a towel and tried to dry him off.

"Who are you and why did you save me? I am just a lowly apprentice you look like a warrior princess!"he said.

"I am Sango. I saved you because,well a demon was attacking you and it is my job to slay demons you see? And I am not a warrior princess. Just the average demon slayer and warrior maiden." I reply getting why can't this kid just say thanks and leave I have work to do ya know!?

"Yes I see. Aren't you going to ask why I'm even here?"He says as he gets to his feet and holds out his hand to help me up.

I wave his hand away getting up just fine by myself.

"Actually I was just about to get to are you here anyway?"I ask getting really ticked now...

"Well...my father-I mean master is here exorcising bones from demons in this village.I presume that boomerang is made up of a few of the bones and that you live here?"he says.

"Got that the way, what's your name you never told me."I say finally curious about something.

"My name? Oh yes, sorry, it's Miroku. My father died a few years ago and I don't know my mother. My master is also raising me at our home."Miroku says sweetly.

We walk for a little while in finally sit down in the shade of a cherry picks a cherry from one of the lower branches, seeing that we're too short to reach the higher ones that all of the best ones grow on,and flicks it at me!I sit there in shock for a few moments,then slowly turn my head towards him giving him the 'death glare'.He shivers staring at me with wide to his surprise I burst out laughing at throw the cherry back at him.

"Wha-at are you doing?!"He says smiling wide and sitting down next to me,really close. Almost uncomfortably close, if I didn't think I had a small crush on him...That's when he groped hentai baka!

*SLAP!*

"Wh-what was that-oh...sorry bad habit."Miroku apologizes awkwardly.

"You better be you hentai! I'm 13 You perverted houshi!"I yell at him no longer wanting to curl up next to him watching the sun-set.

(Miroku's P.o.v.)

"Sorry! I didn't know you were only 13! You act much more mature!"I apologized again.

"Feh! I'm going home!"Sango calls to me as she leaves picking up her giant boomerang and walks away sassy. wow...

I never thought that I would ever feel like this after I groped someone. Usually they just slap me and walk away not leave a crater of guilt where my heart is supposed to be.*Sigh* I think I should just go home now...

So that's all for part 1! stay tuned for chapter 2! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

(Miroku's pov)

_'Why did I do that?' _I thought '_I should've known she was she acted older but she looked 13...stop being perverted dammit.'_

"*Sigh* I guess I should go and apologize properly." I say to myself.

"*heh* No need to go to the village and find my house you stalker. I'm still here." Sango's voice says from somewhere above me.

"Huh?Where are you?!" I ask looking around above me.

"Up here baka." She says coming out of the deep pink of the tree "You coming up to apologize properly?"

"Yes, but answer this first. How did you get up there. I mean, I saw you walk through the hedge." I say curiously intrigued by her mysterious fashion.

"Pay attention to what's behind you as well as in front of you. Alright, I'm going to ignore that stupid look on your face and pretend you asked me something. I doubled back! Okay, seriously wipe that idiotic look off your face of I'll use Hiraikotsu to knock it off for you."She laughs

"*Heh*We all have those clueless days!"I reply starting to climb "You watching the sunset?"

"Ya. So ?I watch it all the time from here. It's nothing new to me, to sit in a tree and watch the sun settle beneath the horizon." Sango says while glancing over her shoulder at me.

(Sango's pov.)

Sir Monk (she calls him this constantly in the series) climbs and sits down beside me. I see that he is keeping his hands in his lap to restrain himself from groping me. I find that sweet-ish.

"Sir Monk?" I ask cautiously "Would you like to have dinner in the village?"

"Huh? Oh, only if you wish for me to. It is, as they say, your domain." He says,as if begging for me to let him. Pathetic.

"Why not? The village has plenty of food. It's Summer, after all." say simply, realizing that he _still _hasn't apologized properly.

We climb down the tree and start heading towards the village...

Oh dear...what is Miroku planning now? Knowing him it's probably something perverted. Stay tuned for part 3!


	3. Chapter 3

(Sango's pov.)

I don't know why I'm letting this hentai go without a proper apology. I don't know why I'm letting him follow me to my house let alone the village. All that I know is that I have feelings for him. Not good in my mind. I don't let people get into my heart and take it over because it seems as if the people that I'm closest to always perish, like my mother... I swear that I'll find and kill that demon if it's the last think I do. Somehow this young monk is able to unlock my feelings and set them free. I've been doing good at keeping my feeling in check and not letting them show,but if this monk is the downfall of all that I don't know what I can do except to try and not get to attached.

"Lady Sango? Are you feeling alright, you look a little pale." Sir Monk asks nervously.

"Wha? Yes fine. Just caught up in my own thoughts." I reply simply.

Okay. Now I know for sure that our feeling are mutual. That or he just is doing his duty as a monk...as if. Alright, I'm just going to come right out and tell him how I feel. That won't do much harm. Right? Maybe not.

"Before, my mother was...kidnapped, I guess would be a good word, I was much more care-free." Miroku says unexpectedly "I knew her for a short time. She was amazing, a real heroine, she helped protect the temple from hoards of demons once, without a scratch. But one day a demon got hold of her while her guard was down, and it flew away with her. Ever since then I've kept my emotions hidden, and well under check...But I can't help but share my feelings around you. It's like you've unlocked the old me, the real me."

"Sir Monk? Hasn't your master ever told you stories about your mother that might help you locate her? I mean I'm not trying to sound insensitive or anything I was just wondering that maybe if there were enough clues that I could help you find her and reunite you two." I ask shyly afraid of something that I don't even know.

"Yes, Master Mushin has told me stories about her. They have plenty of details about everything that has to do with her. I was intending to go find her, eventually,when I found someone who would be willing to accompany me on the long tremendous journey. I don't even know when I, that is now to say,_we _will leave." He answers, saying that he is now we. I have been accepted!

"After supper." I say after a moment or two.

"What?" Asks Sir Monk, clearly confused about what I said.

(Miroku's pov.)

"We should leave when we have the most strength. Which means we should leave either when we wake up or after a meal. If we leave after we wake we might still be too tired to do much travelling, but if we leave after a _small, _I repeat small, meal we will have enough energy to travel and we will be well fed which means we could travel far enough without rest." Lady Sango explains.

"Alright. After a small supper, we leave." I agree as we reach the gates to the village...

Well? Do you think it's interesting that the two of them are going off on an adventure alone? Special thanks to one of my offline friends for giving me a question to work with! See you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

(Miroku's pov.)

As we agreed, we eat fast. Nobody questions our actions even though they all are watching us in disbelief. I wish that they would stop staring. Suddenly, Lady Sango stands up. I follow suit.

"Father, I must leave. Miroku is coming with me." She says.

"Why must you leave?" Her father asks.

"Well, it's a long story. But, I'll make it short." She replies.

"Fine with me. Just choose your words carefully or I might interpret them wrong." He says simply.

"A woman came to me when I was outside the village and asked me if I could exterminate a demon that was threatening one of the neighboring villages. I accepted immediately. She said that Miroku was asked to." Lady Sango lies,her saying my name without honorifics makes me feel a bit awkward but in a good way.

"Why didn't she come into the village and ask one of the senior warriors to exterminate the demon?" Her father questions, voicing one of my worst fears.

"Well, I would think that she needed to bring word back to her village that she had help as quickly as possible. Do you agree father? Wouldn't that make sense?" She makes up on the spot.

"True. I cannot think of any other reasons. You may leave when you are ready to." He says.

"But sister! Must you leave without me?!" A small child that I would take to be her younger brother asks.

"I'm sorry Kohaku, but you cannot come. I might put your life in jeopardy if I take you. I would not be able to live with myself if you died. I wouldn't know what to do." Lady Sango says, sorrow and desperation in her eyes and voice.

"You should get what you need Lady Sango. I shall wait for you at the gate to the village." I say simply.

"Yes. I will get Kirara and Hiraikotsu and meet you there." She agrees stretching and starting to walk towards the door.

(Sango's pov.)

I hate doing this to my family and village, but I would like to admit that I am a pretty good liar. I mean not one person had a hint of suspicion. Father will have to keep Kohaku here. He can't come no matter how much I want him to. I technically haven't lied. We will, without doubt, meet powerful demons.

"I've got everything we might need, including medicine and food." I call out as I approach the entrance to the village...

That's all for chapter you liked it and can't wait for chapter 5!Read on


	5. Chapter 5

(Sango's pov)

We start to walk away.I can't help but feel guilty for lying to my family and friends. I wonder if Sir Monk feels the same for lying to his master?

"Lady Sango, you seem guilty for lying to your fellow villagers. I know how you feel if you do. I'm a monk so I feel more guilty than you could imagine." Sir Monk says soothingly.

"I know. I just can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen to Kohaku and my father while I'm away." I reply not very soothed but relieved that he is also feeling guilty "I guess you also feel guilty for groping me as well?"

"You tease call me by my name when you were 'explaining' about why we had to leave but now you use honorifics when speaking to me? It really confuses me!" he asks.

"I don't know. I guess it just is instinct when speaking to someone who is not part of my family to use honorifics." I answer.

"I liked it when you called me by my actuall name, Sango." He says trying not to smirk.

"Oh really? Do you want me to call you Miroku?" I ask elbowing him in the side.

He grabs my arm as he falls and I topple over onto him. We lock eyes. I start to feel nervous, knowing what might come next. In this instant I know that I like him more than a friend. And I knew that I shouldn't have gotten attached, but I did. Then, out of nowhere, he kisses me. I don't even try to pull back. It's my first kiss, and I like it. My head is spinning and my heart is racing. we stop kissing me and I feel like I was just poisoned by a demon my head is spinning that much.

"Sorry. I just felt like the mood was right and I didn't want to ruin it. Sorry." Miroku babbles.

I don't care if he says sorry or nothing at all. As we get up, I hug him. He clearly was shocked by this action; but after a moment or two he hugs me back.

(Miroku's pov)

I hug her and realize that we're no longer just two travelers who're friends. We're more than just friends; we're a couple.

"I love you..." Sango whispers.

"I love you too. Forever." I whisper back. And it's true. I do love her and will forever.

Awww! I didn't even see that coming and I'm the author! My hands were randomly typing and that's what came out!I planned on this being an action but apparently it's now a romance/action! Or maybe even just a romance!Anyways read on to find out what happens! I might just need to re-read these also...I don't know what's to happen next!


	6. Chapter 6

(Miroku's pov)

We decide to spend the night in a field we came across. It actually is pretty comfortable underneath the lone tree. I keep thinking about the kiss. It bothers me. I hope Sango isn't bothered too much by it. She lays down on my lap in her sleep. She looks so peaceful just laying here. I find myself stroking her hair and drifting off to sleep myself...

"Miroku. Miroku! Wake up! We should be travelling." Sango's voice says.

"Okay. I'm up." I reply standing up slowly and stretching.

"Where should we be going? I mean, do you have any idea?" She asks.

"West. That's what Mushin told me. He also warned me of a demon that rules the land. But he also told me of a group of Monks that run a very holy shrine. I hope that we come across the latter." I explain.

"Me too. I think that it would be extremely bad luck luck if we come across the demon. I doubt that even the most skilled of the demon slayers from my village would be able to handle a demon of that prowess." She agrees.

After that we traveled for a couple of uneventful days. (No fillers. Sorry. Too Lazy. ~Sango)

"Wait!" Sango's whisper was harsh "Do you sense that?"

It takes me a moment but I do feel the presence of a demon. And a powerful one at that.

"Yes. Do you think it's the demon of the west?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I seriously thought that if we came across the demon, the demonic presence would be much stronger." Sango replies, uncertain.

"Maybe it's a long way off. If it is, then we might be able to avoid it. If it's just disguising it's presence and it's close, then we must be ready for a fight." I say, sharing her uncertainty.

"We might as well get this over with instead of hiding in the shadows all day." She says.

"Agreed."

We burst out into the clearing. There is a demon. But it's not what we were expecting. This demon looks powerful. He has silver hair, armor, and some sort of fluff on his right shoulder. I can tell that this is the demon of the west. I look at Sango, who's shocked expression gives away everything.

"Mi-milord Sesshomaru!" calls a high-pitched voice coming from behind the demon "Milord!"

All of a sudden this little green demon comes up from the bottom of the crest, followed by another dragon-horse like demon. This must be the other demon's servant.

"What is it Jaken?" The first demon questions accusingly, not taking his eyes off of us.

"Milord! I sense two mortals arou-" the demon called Jaken cuts short his sentence as he sees us.

"Who are you? We are not afraid to fight!" Sango yells, making me jump. I was not expecting her to do that. In fact I find it stupid that she did.

"I don't think that I need to tell you petty humans who I am. You should know." The demon says.

"Well we don't. We only just arrived here yesterday. We haven't even come across a village yet. So tell us your name." I feel weird saying this to a clearly high-ranking demon. I may just have a Death Wish.

(Sango's pov.)

_Does he have a death wish or something? _I think.

"Do you honestly have a death wish?" the Demon asks.

"I doubt he does. But I think you don't like it how we call you Demon. Well Demon, answer our question!" I yell, prepping Hiraikotsu.

"Very well. I do wish for you to address me properly. My name is Sesshomaru." He says.

Oooh! Is it me or did Fluffy himself just confront them? I wonder how Sesshomaru-sama looked 5 years ago? Oh well. Find out what happens in Chapter 7! Will they find the temple with the Monks? Will they fight Sesshomaru? Will they kiss again (okay. not a big priority)? Find it all out In Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

(Sango's pov)

_Sesshomaru!? _I think. _Weird name...I think I've heard it before though._

"Alright, Sesshomaru. What do you want?" Miroku asks.

"I should be asking you this. Seeing as you are intruding onto my territory." Sesshomaru answers curtly.

"Your territory?" I ask, knowing that this is the Great Demon of the West.

"Yes, my territory. Now why are you trespassing? Answer me or I'll have to hurt you." He replies grasping the handle of his sword.

Well? What choice do we have? We have to tell him why we're here or else we'll have to fight to the death probably. I think I found a way out of this...

"We only wish to pass through. You see, his mother has been taken by a demon, and we need to go help her." I lie. Or well, I hope I lied about this.

Miroku gives me this looks that shows fear and sadness. I had no choice! His mother was kidnapped by a demon. I realize just how much he's hurting inside right now. Even I can sympathize with him right at this moment. It's how I've felt for three years. Remorse, grief, and absolutely nothing at all.

"Miroku..." I whisper.

"That is not a reason. That is an excuse. I guess I have no choice to fight you pathetic mortals." Sesshomaru cuts in.

The next few seconds are just a blur. A flash of silver, excruciating pain, then nothing. No pain, no light. Just blackness...

(Miroku's pov)

All I see is a flash of silver and blue light, and then...

"SANGO!" I scream.

"I told you not to give me an excuse. Now leave or you as well shall-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I scream, cutting Sesshomaru off "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! IT WAS NOT A LIE! My mother _was _kidnapped by a demon. And we were only passing through!"

I feel nothing as I pick Sango up and leave.

"Where's the border?" I ask, wanting to get away from here as soon as I can.

"The largest Oak tree by the river." Sesshomaru replies, as if my reaction had not left any imprint on him.

I cradle-carry (aka bridal-carry) Sango out of the territory leaving only my tears behind.

OMG!? IS SANGO DEAD!? I know but you'll have to wait until chapter 8 for the answer...well you might have to wait for a while longer for the answer that you want.


	8. Chapter 8

(Miroku's pov)

By the time I reach the largest oak tree I'm on the verge of collapsing. But before I collapse I swear to make it out of the territory that has killed Sango. When I reach the border I take one step over it and then I faint...

"Ugh..." I say as I sit up.

I look around me to see that I'm in a Temple, and that Sango is not in the room. Not caring that I'm in an unknown place, or that someone could be waiting outside the room to kill me, I stand up and walk towards the door. As I reach the door I remember that I might need my staff so I go back quickly and get it. That's when I notice that I'm not even wearing my samue (monk work clothes). Someone must have cared for me while I was asleep. Sango! What if they buried her? I have to snap out of it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I ask as I open the door after getting dressed properly.

"Oh you're awake! That's good. We thought you drowned in the river and washed up on shore along with that girl." Says a monk in a dark green samue "My name is Akushira"

"Hello. Where's Sango? The-the girl who was with me." I ask "Oh. And my name's Miroku."

"The girl? Oh we just put her in here." Akushira says gesturing to the room opposite of us "We didn't know if she was dead or not so we just kept her separate in case one of you woke up and disturbed the other."

I walk towards the door and open it,expecting the worst. Instead I see her laying peacefully on a mat perfectly still. I start to walk into the room when I notice that her shoulders are bare. I stop just a few feet away from her, and sit down. Hanging my head I try to hold back tears but I can't hold back tears that aren't coming. For some odd reason I can't seem to bring tears to my eyes even if I tried.

"Miroku-sama...are you alright?" Says Akushira.

"I-I don't know. I just can't shake the feeling that Sesshomaru did this on purpose. Make me weak by-by...I can't say it." I answer.

I look at Sango's lifeless form and once more try to bite back tears that aren't there. I stand up and walk towards Akushira. All of a sudden a thought comes that disturbs me in the greatest.

"Umm...Akushira. Please tell me that there are females around. And the only reason I ask that because that for some reason it distubes me that umm... you and the other monks at this temple had to umm..." I mutter.

"Oh yes, yes. Don't worry about a thing. Yes there are women around and they have taken care of her. We promised Buddha that we wouldn't go into her room." Akushira reassures.

(Sango's pov!? Only reason is 'cause I have to to start off the next one)

I sit up to see Miroku just standing there by a door talking to some strange monk. Wait. What is going on? I feel weird. Almost as if my body is not part of me. Like my life is an illusion. I look behind me and nearly die because of shock (It's just a metaphor people!) because what I see is just not normal. My body. My body is lying behind me and I am sitting up. Which can only mean one thing:

I'm dead. And Miroku is alone. But I can't do anything to comfort him. Which breaks my heart.

Oh my lord. Sango is dead but is she really? Until chapter 9! Sayonara!


	9. Chapter 9

(Sango's Pov.)

What is going on? Am I really dead? I walk over to Miroku and reach out to touch his arm. As soon as my hand reaches him he jumps back and looks around quickly. His eyes are wide as if he just got an electric shock and I realize that if a spirit touches you it feels like ice-cold water. I guess I'm alone now...

"I just felt as if I was touched with a peice of ice. Do you think it could have been Sango's spirit, Akushira?" Miroku asks the other monk standing next to him.

"I wouldn't doubt it but there are many different spirits that are around this temple. It could have been any of them but it is highly unlikely that a spirit that does not know you would come up to you. I would have to guess it was her." Akushira says. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Sango. And she got killed by the Demon of the West, Sesshomaru...I should have stopped her from attacking him! She hurt him that's for sure, But he KILLED her!" Miroku yells the last sentence with grief in his voice.

Miroku...Don't mourn me. I'll be back soon. That is, if my body isn't buried first. I need to find one of the other spirits. And fast. I look at Miroku and decide that it's time to get back into my body. But my body has a fatal wound, so if I go into it, my spirit gets released from this world. But if my spirit gets released from this world then the wound will heal...I'm in a lose-lose situation wouldn't you say? Dead either way. and the only way to heal myself then...is for another spirit to be sacrificed.

"Akushira! Akushira! The spirits have told me another has joined the ranks of the eternally damned!" A female voice calls out.

"Of the eternally...Wait. Does that mean Sango's dead?!" Miroku asks urgently.

"Of course not. She is among the lost spirits at the shrine. She needs a soul for us to heal her, but if her soul enters her body then it will go to heaven." Akushira consoles.

Exactly. So I'm screwed basicaly.

Well then...I run out the door taking a quick glance down at my body. Great. The other spirits will have to see me naked. Isn't there a Lost Spirit change room or something? Oh well. I continue running through the halls towards who-knows-what. Crap, I really should have thought about how I'm going to find the other Lost Spirits.

"Are you the New One?" Asks a girl in a doorway. "Usually the New One has no clothes so they stumble across me to get some. But you seem to already have an outfit on reserve here."

The girl goes back into the room and comes out a moment later with...My uniform! Some taste of home in this strange place.

"The exit is at the end of the hall. Be careful though, You have to exit slowly or be dragged down into hell by the Guards." The girl disappears.

Weird. I continue running only slowing when I see the sunlight at the exit. Reaching the exit I see two spirits wearing all red. The Guards I'm guessing.

"Who goes there. Answer or we will drag you into hell." One of them says.

I stand straight, no fear in my eyes. "I am Sango. Let me pass." Don't let them drag me into hell.

They look shocked at my fearlessness and bow to let me though. Looking around the yard I see hundreds of Lost Spirits looking right at me. One of them, a young girl no older than 7 comes right up to me and smiles.

"Hello. I'm Kirashi. I guess you need help. Talk to me if you wish. Let's go inside." She says.

"O-okay. You lead the way." I say.

The girl has a hood on even though it's boiling outside. As she enters the house she removes the hood. I stilfle a gasp. She has cat ears.

"Oh. Are you shocked by my ears? I'm a Hanyou." Kirashi says. "I see you were luck enough to come across the Connection to get your clothes."

(Miroku's pov.)

What does he mean? Her body is in to bad of a state for her spirit to stay in it? But she needs a soul to heal her wound? Well then. I guess this is up to her.

"This is all up to her now." Akushira says. No really? I haven't figured it out yet. Note the sarcasm.

I look towards where Akushira was but he's gone. Instead a smoke is floating into the room. I try to hold my breath but...the smoke is getting to me already. No, I can't leave Sango...Not now when she needs me most...


	10. Chapter 10

(Miroku's pov.)

I find myself dreaming. Weird, this place looks familiar.

"Miroku." Says a soft voice "Miroku, over here."

"Huh?" I say, turning to look at where the voice is coming from "S-sango!? I thought-. Aren't you-?"

"Yes Miroku I am dead. And I can't talk to you in the waking world but when you're asleep I can." She says "Oh Miroku, I can tell you're mourning me. Don't because I'll be fine. I met some spirits here at the temple who are going to hlelp me get back into my body."

Sango walks towards me, and I start to feel nervous. What's she doing? Is she trying to tell me that she'll be back? Well, I think that one's obvious because of what she just said.

"Sango, I miss you. Alot." I say, holding back tears "You need to enter your body for your wounds to heal but if you enter your body your sould will be released to the other world. What are you going to do?"

She reaches up to my face and touches my cheek. I hold her wrist and the tears overflow and start pouring out of my eyes. I look down at her and see that she's starting to cry as well. Oh no. Don't cry. Stay strong.

"Sango...Don't cry. Please don't. I know it sounds sort of hippocritical but don't cry because I can't hold you in my arms anymore." I say wiping her tears away with my free hand.

"But Miroku. I'm not crying because of that. I'm crying because I just found a way to get back. They're tears of joy. For soon we shall see each other again." She answers, smiling.

Okay. How is that possible? Or is it even possible? If it is then I can see how she's happy , but if this is a theory then don't celebrate just yet.

"I shall see you soon Sango. Good bye." I say as I awaken.

I open my eyes to see the fog gone and Sango's body still intact. Good. Her plan can still be tested...

(Sango's pov)

Oh god. That was emotional. I can't beleive he cried. Over me of all people. I guess he does treasure me alot more than I think.

"Kirashi?" I call out "Are you sick of not being able to go over to heaven?"

"Yes. Very much so. My body was burried and I need to spend some time in a fataly wounded body to go to heaven and I'm not sure where I can find one that is not tainted by evil already for being so-called 'dead' for this long." Kirashi replies from the shadows.

"Well search no more. My body is on the verge of death if a soul should enter it. And it's not burried. Miroku is making sure of that. It needs a soul to heal it but the soul would be released if it entered into it." I say.

"You would do that? For me?" Kirashi asks.

"Yes. Let's get you to heaven." I say.

Sorry about that...Heh. I need to really get Sango back to life and fast. Well I thank all of you who are keeping up with this story all the way until now. Until next, Read on!


	11. Chapter 11

(Sango's pov.)

Well then. I guess both Kirashi and I get what we want. She gets to move on and go to a better place than this, and I get to live a full life. But, I'm not to sure if my body isn't tainted with evil yet. I'm pretty sure we're good. Miroku is a monk and this temple is holy. If that doesn't scream 'pure' then I don't know what does.

"Kirashi? May I ask something?" I say as we rush through the corridors of the temple.

"I think you just did but you may ask another thing. What is it" She replies as she peeks into a room.

"Well...umm. How long have you been here as a spirit? I just want to know if this is is the first person willing to to do this for you." I ask, hoping I don't offend her.

"Well. I think you're the first person since I died. Which is about 50 to 75 years. I really apreciate it." Kirashi replies with a smile.

I guess she really does hate this world since she lives everyday watching the destruction of it. Person by person, life by life, taken by the cruel hands of fate. I bet she wishes that if she could, she would die all over again if it meant saving the rest of the world.

"This is the room where my body is Kirashi." I say "I hope you find eternal peace." I bow as we say farewell.

"And I hope you find true love and birth beautiful children someday." She replies bowing as well "I hope you can start ridding the world of evil."

She walks over to my body. I watch her as she lays down in it, her soul sinking into it. My body has this beautiful golden glow around it for a second as the wounds heal immediately and Kirashi's soul appears, surrounded with the most pure light I've ever seen. Golden and silver with a pinkish edge. She mouths goodbye and soars into the sky becoming a ball of light. Turning to my body I look at Miroku's form, asleep, still sitting there after the dream where I spoke to him. Soon we shall be reunited. I step towards my body and realize that I have no clothes on, well at least my body doesn't. Sitting down I place my legs in my body's legs. I lay down, and breath. One, two, three...I fall into a daze. Staring at the ceiling above me I blink and feel my eyelids close blocking out light and realize I'm back in the world of the living.

(Miroku's pov.)

I open my eyes and see that almost all of the light in the room is gone. Dusk. But the next thing I see makes me do a double take. Sango, sitting up, breathing again.

"Sango!?" I say, astonished "You're back!"

"Yes I am." She laughs "Now do you think you can get me my clothes? I kind of need them."

I nod and cross the room. After I give her her clothes back she smiles at me.

"Mind not looking?" She asks.

"I swear I won't." I say as I close my eyes and turn around.

I can't help smiling as Sango wraps her arms around me after a few minutes. I touch her cheek and whisper: "I couldn't stand not talking to you for so long." Clearly she was happy because she kissed my cheek. I turn and she lays her head in my lap, falling asleep almost immediately.

D'aww! Kawaii! I know something will ruin this and now you do but what is it? Until then, Message me, and Read on!


	12. Chapter 12

(Kohaku's pov)

"Father, shouldn't Sister and Miroku-sama be back now?" I ask "It's been a week and they're still not back."

"Yes, they probably should be." Father says with a worried look "It's beginning to concern me."

Father holds my hand and I follow him. We walk over to the Forgery, where we make our weapons and armor, and he turns to me and smiles. I wonder just what it is that he's planning. He turn away without a word and brings over a locked chest. I can't see what's inside but something tells me it's mine. Why else would he bring me over here and open a chest without letting me see as if it were a secret? Okay, he could just be trusting me with a secret or a family heirloom or memoir of some sort.

"Kohaku," He says, holding something behind his back "I believe that it is time for you to start your training as a demon slayer. You are rather intelligent for your age, but that's a good thing. It means that the heir to the village is ready to take on larger responsibility, and that means you shall be ready sooner. Kohaku, here is your weapon, and your uniform. Treat them well."

"Thank you father," I say, holding my arms out in front of me as he places them in them "Does this mean you're sending me out after sister?"

"Yes Kohaku." Father says looking me straight in my eyes "You only have a day to do the basic training. After that just don't do anything stupid, more or less don't do anything your sister would do in face of a more powerful enemy. She's jumped straight into battle before as if she had a death wish. Tomorrow we shall do the basic training and then the day after that, you must find them. They set out towards the west,s o the next two villages in that direction should be the best bet."

"Okay father. I will do my very best." I raise my head as I say this to show that I have no fear at being so young yet set with such a large task "And may I just say that she's always done that, and so have you."

"Good." He says "It's getting late though so you should get some rest. And remember, your mother would be very proud of you and she still is up in heaven."

"I know father, I know..." I whisper as I carry my new uniform home "I just wish I knew her better..."

(Miroku's pov)

Dozing off I find myself back in a strange dream once more. This time, my mother is speaking to me. I can't hear her though, for some reason all of her words are just indistinguishable noises! I walk towards her but I get no closer. So I start to run. I'm running towards her, almost there! Then I fall. Falling down, down, down. Farther and farther until I can see the ground beneath me. Just as I'm about to hit the ground I wake up.

I jerk my head up after nearly dying in my sleep, sweating and panting as if I really did run that length and fallen from that height. I glance down at Sango to find she's not there anymore. Is she okay? What happened to her? I guess I just have to find out for myself and go and find her. Opening the door I see someone's outline in the room across the hall, apparently awake. I walk across the hall to the room. I glance around and I recognize it as the room I was in when I arrived here. That must mean the room was free then and probably is now. Through the darkness I recognize the form of Sango, hunched over and busying herself with something or other.

"Sango?" I call out as quiet as I could "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." She whispers back "I got up and I couldn't fall back to sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you so I came in here."

"I woke up and I wondered where you were." I say, relief almost making me sigh "You had me worried there for a moment. What're you doing?"

"Just tending to Hiraikotsu. It got damaged in the last battle, so I decided to fix it up a bit and just care for it just a little." She replies, standing up "Since we're both awake, why don't we go for a walk around the grounds? I don't think the monks at the temple would mind if we just look around."

"I agree. I see no way how a walk would be of any harm. In fact I believe it would help clear our minds." I say, reaching out to hold her hand "I can tell something's troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?"

She accepts the offer to hold hands "I don't know if it'll help much but I won't know if I don't try" She sighs "It's my brother. I have a bad feeling about him right now. It's as if he's coming here. Following us. Not yet but soon. He'll catch up with us and then he'll be in grave danger. Things like this have happened to me in the past.

(Sango's pov)

"It's okay Sango. Even if Kohaku does end up with us we will do everything we can to protect him." Miroku says as he puts his arm around me "I promise."

"Miroku...Thank you." I whisper as we arrive at the exit "I could never thank you enough."

We step outside and I feel relieved to be out in the open air again. I'm not used to sleeping inside because in my home village I took to laying under a tree in the center of the village and sleeping outside. All of a sudden I feel an evil presence seeping slowly into the grounds. I turn to Miroku to see him grasping the prayer beads on his right hand and wrist. Looking back to the place where the aura seeping in I see a demon. Not a particularly strong one, but it has a lot of energy. And bad energy at that. Being slower than usual, I don't react on time and the demon pounces on me, pinning me down. I don't see really what happens next, but I hear Miroku yelling "Wind Tunnel" and the demon is ripped off me. I get up to see Miroku putting the beads back onto his right hand.

"What the hell was that!?" I yell

"A Wind Tunnel." Miroku replies calmly "An air void in my right hand that leads to nowhere."

Sorry for the over-sized chapter everyone, but I need to incorporate 3 points of view now, so expect them to be longer. I find the ending of this one was much more dramatic than the others, but that's good right? Well, see ya'll later. Read on!


End file.
